Cartoon Mania
by Dibaddict57
Summary: In this story there are more characters than just 1-5 of sector V. There are characters from different shows.Theres some romance in the first chap. and some blood too.and some gas ssoooo READ IT! OR DIE!
1. FriendsOrFoes?

CHAPTER ONE:

Friends…. Or….. Foes?

One sunny day in Cleveland at Galager

High School… "Come on! I want

to meet the new kids!" Yelled Kuki running in the hall , while yelling at the rest of Sector V, Rachel, Mandy and Billy.

Suddenly six people walked in the main door!

"Ladies First" said Butch kicking Buttercup in the door.

*PUNCH* "HEY!" yelled Butch.

"HAHAHHAHAHAA! You got hurt by a giiiiiiirrrrllllll!" Laughed Wally walking over.

"OH YEAH! Well lets see you take ME!" said Butch.

"Dude you got dis, he ain't nothing. I mean look he's got a pony-tail." Hoagie encouraged Wally on.

"Yah I know I was raised by Australians, he was probably raised by a green monkey or something." Wally said ready to fight.

" You got this man. I mean look at him he's got a bowl cut, he's blond, and short." Brick was telling Butch stuff he already knew.

" Dude I know. He has no powers I can beat him easily." Butch said not listening but looking at Abby and Kuki he thought they looked cute, he liked Kuki more though.

"Be careful Wally. Okay?" said Kuki being worried.

"Don't worry Kooks… This guy is a chump." said Wally, assuring he would win.

Then a bunch of people came over while this was going on.

Then Boomer walked up with a megaphone.

"IN THIS CORNER IS THE MEAN GREEN FIGHTING MACHINE…BUTCH" He began.

"WOOOH" "YEAH!" "GO NEW KID!" A bunch of random people started saying.

Meanwhile…..

"Hi! My name's Bubbles! What's your's?" Said Bubbles to Mandy.

"My name is Mandy." Said Mandy.

Meanwhile….

"AND IN THIS CORNER IS THE KID I'VE NEVER MET…. WALLY!" Said Boomer.

"YEAH ….GO WALLY!" Yelled Hoagie.

"GIVE ME AN W…. GIVE ME AN A…. GIVE ME TWO Ls… GIVE ME A Y… WHATS THAT SPELL?" Yelled Kuki,

in a green cheerleading outfit with orange pompoms.

"WALLY!" A bunch of people yelled.

"1...2...3...GO!" Yelled Boomer.

Then the fight started…. But it didn't end that pretty. Butch…...won. Wally…...had severe injuries.

"DIE!" Yelled Kuki running towards Butch angrily.

*PUNCH* *KICK* *BITE* *TWIST*

"AHHHHHHH!" Yelled Butch limping away.

"NOW DOES ANYONE ELSE WANT TO HURT WALLY?" Yelled Kuki.

"No I'm good" "NO NO NO NO NO" "Nope" Everybody said scared.

"Sector V get this hurt operative to Moon Base Hospital stat!" Rachel said.

"Ugh…." Wally moaned.

*RJJGHHGF*

"Hurry the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. is here!" Yelled Nigel.

"It's going to be okay…Wally." Kuki said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey I said don't worry Kooks… I'll be okay." Said Wally now in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.,

With his hand on Kuki's face and he had a smile on his face too.

Meanwhile…..

"You probably killed him idiot….." Buttercup began.

"Yeah! I mean did you see that BLOOD?" Mandy taunted.

"I gots a lil' gas!" Billy said, and popped out of nowhere.

"SHUTUP!" Bubbles yelled.

AN HOUR LATER AT MBH…..

"Is he okay?" Kuki said ready to cry.

"He has some bad injuries…and

he is not going to die thankfully." Said the doctor at Moon Base.

"And it's visiting hours." Said the doctor.

*open*

"Here you guys have to go in one at a time." Continued the doctor.

So Kuki went in first…

Wally had a cast on his left arm and on his right leg…

"Hey Kooks…." Wally began.

Then Kuki went over there and gave him a big hug and started balling out her eyes.

"Hey it's okay…" Wally started.

"No it's not… It's my fault." Kuki said crying even more.

"Hey it's my fault for getting into that fight." Wally said lifting Kuki's head.

*SNIFF SNIFF* *HUG*

"Can't breathe….." Wally whispered

"Oh… sorry." Kuki said letting go of him…

UNTILL NEXT CHAPTER PEEPS


	2. Love? and PPGnapping!

CHAPTER TWO:

LOVE?

"Kuki I have something important to tell you…" Wally began.

"Yes Wally…" Kuki said.

"I…..I…..I…..Lo…" Wally tried to say, but then got interrupted by a speaker box saying "Visiting hours are over."

Meanwhile…..

"God…. You people need to shut up!" Bubbles yelled.

"Geez Bubbles I didn't know you could be that angry." Boomer began.

"Hehehehehehehe…" Bubbles laughed

*RRRIIIINNGGGG!* (The bell

At GHS rang)

"See you later then I guess…" Boomer said to Bubbles.

"Bye.." Bubbles said in her cutest voice.

When the PPG got home Buttercup slapped Bubbles.

"Hey! What'd I do?" Asked Bubbles after getting hit.

"Your flirting with the enemy!" Buttercup and Blossom yelled at her.

"NO I'm NOT!" Bubbles debated.

Meanwhile….

"Hey Mandy! Guess what?" Billy said excitedly, while they were walking home.

"Yes idiot…." Mandy began.

*Hug*

"Hugs!" Yelled Billy.

"GRIM!" Mandy yelled.

*POOF*

"What do dou want Mon'?" Grim asked.

"Get this idiot off me." Mandy said turning her head towards Grim with a twitch in her eye.

"Fine…." Grim said, picking up Billy.

Meanwhile….

"Yes you are….." Blossom continued.

"Na-uh…." Bubbles said shaking her head no.

" Ya you are….. I mean your cutest voice ever…. Wait… Who's writing this story? Buttercup started but got interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Who is it?…." Blossom began.

"Hello….Oh hi Mayor…..Uh huh….Got it Mayor we'll be there right away….Bye." Bubbles said while talking to the Mayor on the phone.

"Well…."Buttercup said.

"It's the RowdyRuff Boys…."Bubbles said.

"Yes… I get to beat up some idiots today!" Buttercup said excitedly.

"Lets Go Ladies!" Blossom said like always.

*WOOSH* *WOOSH* *WOOSH*

Meanwhile…..

"Butch go destroy something…." Brick began.

"Got it!" Butch replied.

"Boomer be on look out for the PowerPoop Girls!" Brick commanded him.

"Okay." boomer said flying away.

Few Seconds Later…..

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Their coming!" Boomer yelled.

"GET EM!" Buttercup yelled.

Butch then tackled Buttercup out of nowhere!

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles yelled.

Buttercup was bleeding in her mouth….

(They've never been so…

Strong! Oh with Buttercup down who will fight Butch?) Blossom thought.

Meanwhile…

"Uh never mind then I guess…..Bye Kooks." Wally said being disappointed.

"Bye…." Kuki said walking out the door.

"Uh huh…Got it…We can do that…bye." Nigel said on the phone.

"Who was that?" Kuki asked.

"It was the PowerPuff Girls!" Nigel said excitedly.

"OMG Really!" Abby Squealed.

"YEAH!" Nigel screamed.

"Well Abby don't care." Abby shot back.

"What do you mean by don't care?" Nigel asked. Abby's hand came up and smacked herself in the face(you know in that what an idiot type smack in the face).

"Ugh…. Just what'd they say?" Abby said.

"Well… some'n about RRB attacking us please help! Then the line got shut down and some mysterious voice said…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Then he chocked and said it was a bug."

"HOLLY CRUD WE GOTTA SAVE EM' !" Hoagie exclaimed.

"Then….. GET TO THE SCAMPER!YOU HEAR ME SOLDER GO!" Nigel said yelling at them.

Meanwhile…

"Ugh…." Buttercup said waking up.

She was tied with super strength rope to her sisters, and was in Mojo jojo's lair but he was on vacation….

"GEEEERRRRRR THEY ARE SSSSSOOOO GOOOOIIINNNGGGG TO DIE!" Buttercup said knowing it was the RRB…..

"WAKE UP!" Brick's voice on a speaker box said.

"WHAT IS THIS BRICK!" Blossom shot at him.

"Oh nothing…. Just we're going to capture all the most powerful people in the WORLD! And destroy them." Brick said.

WRITER'S COMMENT….

Well I knw I havnt updated in a long time but I had to put all the pieces together like a detective k! n I GOT a BF! Oh n I'm adding the people off of Invader Zim K!

Until next time….


	3. WTF is going on?

Sonya and Lee in story now!J And some random peeps…..

CHAPTER THREE:

WTF is going on?

Meanwhile in Galager Middle School 5th grade….

"Hey Sonya wait up!" Lee said running down the hall leaving School.

"What is there something wrong?" Sonya said looking at Lee's face when he got there.

"No…I'm just imagining what Numbuh 4 looks like right now…" Lee said.

Meanwhile…..

"Well team we're on top of where the RRB is holding the PPG hostage so who wants to go in first…." Nigel said.

"I'll go…" Hoagie said.

"No don't do it you'll be killed.." Abby said worried.

"Good bye…" Hoagie said all dramatic and left.

"I'm going in to." Abby said going after Hoagie.

"Well I'm next I guess…" Nigel said walking out the door.

"That leaves me…." Kuki said walking out.

It was so easy to get in to easy like a trap.

5 min. later…..

"Hi thanks for trying to save us…." Bubbles said.

At MBH…..

(Ugh why do I feel so cruddy angry….) Wally thought in his mind.

Then he got an image of Sector V tied up.

"Kuki…." Wally whispered.

On the planet Irk….

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Zim said.

"Fine…" Purple said.

"YESSSS!" Gir said.

"Finally" Gaz said.

"Earth here we come!" Dib said.

Back on Earth….

"The only way you'll get free is if Blossom kisses Brick on the lips and we get it on video." Butch and Boomer said.

"NO WAY!" Blossom yelled very angry.

Then some chick walked in named Nicki.

"That's our lawyer and she goes to our school too." Butch said.

She wore purple nail polish, a black sweater, ripped jeans, a skeleton necklace, Long black hair with a midnight blue streak in her hair, dark purple lip stick and navy blue eyes.

"There is one other way stupid." Nicki said.

"WHAT IS IT!" Blossom yelled.

"You have to dance at the School's next assembly….. To OMG by Usher." Nicki said.

"Fine…..I'll do that." Blossom said.

"But you have to pick three more girls to dance with you…" Nicki said.

"Fine I pick my sisters and you." Blossom shot back.

"Wait one minute we say she has to kiss Brick!" Butch and Boomer yelled.

"NO!" Blossom yelled.

"Well they have it their way." Nicki said.

"I'M SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOO KILLING THEM WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" Blossom yelled.

"The KidsNextDoor still has to get out..." Butch said.

"Fine Me,Rachel,Abby,and Nicki will dance to OMG by Usher..." Kuki said.

"That'll work." Nicki said.

"Why are you their lawyer?" Abby asked.

"Ugh… siblings. I'm Him's daughter who's only a moth behind them. Him got married to Mojo Jojo…." Nicki said.

"LoL I forgot bout that!" Bubbles said.

"Me too!" Blossom and Buttercup said.

Meanwhile…..

"Billy what did you do with the remote!" Mandy yelled.

"Uh….I sold it to a hobo." Billy answered.

Meanwhile…..

"You'll go back to School in 2 weeks." The Doctor at MBH said.

"What evah…" Wally said.

Meanwhile…..

"I could kiss you Zim for getting us outta that crazy place." Gaz said.

(OMG a pitiful human wants to kiss me….) Zim thought.

"Oh Gaz that'd be a great picture to sell to Mysterious Mysteries!" Dib exclaimed.

"Zim would freak wouldn't you?" Gaz shot at Dib.

"Yes I would then I'd incinerate Dib…." Zim answered.

* * *

Until next chapter…


	4. I AM ZIM Obey the fist

CHAPTER THREE:

I AM ZIM! Obey the fist….

"My tauqitoes!" Gir yelled.

"Turn on the radio!" Gir yelled several times.

"Fine….." Zim said.

_I kissed a girl _Turned on and Gir started singing to it…

"_No I don't even know your name…. it doesn't matter… you're my experimental game….just human nature…."_ Gir sang.

Now what happened Dib went in Zim's spaceship and brought Gaz and they were stuck with Zim for a few months…..

Meanwhile….

"I dare you to…..eat your toenail dipped in the toilet!" Red said.

You guessed it! Purple and Red were having a truth or dare contest!

Meanwhile…

"Do we have to let them go?" Brick said.

"Duh its in the contract stupid!" Nicki yelled at him untying everyone.

*BOOM!*

"WTF was that?" Hoagie yelled.

"Put your disciuse on and let go!" Gaz was yelling at Zim.

"Gir! Brainwash the Dib NOOOOOWWWW!" Zim yelled at Gir.

*BLEEP!*

"Zim… what you…..you…..jerk…" Dib said after getting brain washed.

Meanwhile….

"I'll check it out." Bubbles said.

WOOSH!

"What who are you people?"

"I AM ZIIIMMMM!"

"I'm Dib and that's my sister Gaz."

(Dib's cute ^-^) Bubbles thought.

"Gir get me down NOOOWWW! And take the Gaz human to…" Zim said.

"What about me!" Dib said.

"I'll get you down." Bubbles said watching Zim, Gaz, and Gir get down.

Bubbles picked up Dib and carried him to the door where everyone else was going.

Meanwhile…..

"Thanks for giving us a new remote…." Mandy said

"No prob little teen!" said the remote seller dude.


End file.
